Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap
Du bist kurz davor, Zeuge von BIG SMILKYS „Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap“-Homiepage zu werden. Knie nieder vor dem Thron! Das Intro Du bist auf der besten Website über die Geschichte von Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap im gesamten Netz. Lebende Legenden, die von San Fierro bis hin nach Los Santos die Buden rockten. Es sind einige dabei, die jeder kennt, aber diese Jungs sind die echten Player. Diejenigen, die etwas zu sagen hatten, sagten es, hielten dann den Mund oder wurden von ihren Plattenfirmen vor die Tür gesetzt. Wenn du dich an diese Typen erinnerst, dann weißt du wirklich, was abgeht. Und wenn nicht – frag besser jemanden!!! Trottel!!! * Schicke mir eine E-Mail, wenn du Anmerkungen oder Fragen hast. Die Legenden Madd Dogg rechts Die einzig wahre Legende des West-Coast-Rap. Der Mann, der der Welt beibrachte, wie ein Bandenmitglied tickt. Kann sein, dass er sich immer in einer Villa irgendwo in Vinewood aufhielt, aber er rappte über die Straße, als wohnte er da, Playa. In der Tat versuchte er, im Suff seine Probleme zu vergessen. Ich meine, die gesamte Rap-Welt wusste zu dieser Zeit, dass er der Knüller überhaupt ist. Er konnte behaupten, Menschen besser getötet zu haben als jeder andere lebende Trottel, er konnte über Orte reden, an denen er noch nie war, er konnte so tun, als wäre er besser als jeder andere, basta! Dieser Mann war ein Genie. Doch wie alle Genies, oder wie auch immer die Pluralform von Genie ist, hatte er Sorgen am Hals. Er litt unter einer persönlichen Tragödie, als sein Manager getötet wurde (was unterstreicht, dass dich die Straße ins Grab bringt, aber echt) und er verlor ständig sein Versbuch und seinen Verstand, wenn er sich mit Alkohol und Drogen volldröhnte. Dennoch blieb die Musik von ihm nicht aus. Der Kerl hielt durch die besten Reime überhaupt und die Plattenverkäufe von den späten 80ern bis hin zur Mitte der 90er Jahre seinen Kopf über Wasser. Er verkaufe Unmengen an CDs. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele, aber ich bin mir sicher, es war ein Haufen. OG Loc rechts Ein Underground-Held durch und durch. Er brachte nur eine Scheibe heraus und geriet dann in Vergessenheit – dennoch zählt er zu den Legenden des West-Coast-Rap. Er hatte enge Verbindungen zu den Grove Street Families und hat seine Bandenzugehörigkeit echt hochgespielt. Loc lebte so, wie er wollte – er hat viel Zeit im Gefängnis verbracht, hat Morde aus Rache durchgeführt, er hat alles gemacht. Er WAR die Straße. Was ihm an technischen Fähigkeiten fehlte, machte er durch grobes Handeln und Enthusiasmus wett. Die Meinungen über seine Fertigkeiten am Mikrofon waren geteilt. Manche behaupten, er wäre der schlechteste Rapper, der jemals ein Mikro in die Hand genommen hätte, während andere, insbesondere sein eigenes PR-Team, meinten, „es wäre ein völlig neuer Hip-Hop-Style, der Dancehall-Reggae, Kinderreime und echten Gangsta-Rap verschmelzen lässt in ein Hass- und Energiebündel“ – mittlerweile gibt es dieses Bündel aber nicht mehr. Er ist nach einem aufgenommenen Track spurlos verschwunden. Rochell’le rechts Obwohl die blonde und schöne Rochell’le oft spöttisch als „die Cheerleaderin des Hip-Hop“ bezeichnet wird, stürmte sie die Charts mit ihren Hits „Dreamin’“, „My Dream came true“ und „Dream Rap“. Jedoch war nicht immer alles Teeparty und Teddybären, als Rochell’les Nerven mit The Real Rochelles Parodie „Rochell’le, Rochell’le“ auf die Probe gestellt wurden. Rochell’les Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, wurde mutmaßlich von ihrem angeblichen damaligen Freund Madd Dogg geghostwritet und zerstörte die Karriere der Kontrahentin. Mit dem Titel „Rochell’le’s Revenge“ zerstörte Rochell’le (nicht The Real Rochell’le, sondern die echte Rochell’le) textlich ihre ähnlich klingende Rivalin mit einfacher Logik: Es konnte einfach nur eine Rochell’le geben, da der Name und die Apostrophe vor den letzten beiden Buchstaben einmalig waren. Rochell’les spätere Alben schlugen Kapital aus ihren, ähm, Vorzügen, dank stetiger Ermutigung ihres damaligen Managers/Produzenten Jimmy Silverman. „Leg$“ (1991) und „Dangerous Curves“ (1994) blieben hinter den Verkaufserwartungen zurück, als das öffentliche Interesse nachließ. Wo ist sie jetzt?? Die Hip-Hop-Szene braucht dich – wir vermissen dich, Mädchen! Gaffle One rechts Ein West-Coast-Pionier, der wie kein Zweiter Hardcore-Geschichten erzählte, das Straßenleben kritisch betrachtete und ausgelassen gegen Frauen hetzte – Gaffle One legte den Grundstein für realistische Alltagsschilderungen im Hip-Hop. Bevor es ruhiger um ihn wurde und eine Dauerwelle in Form eines Halbmonds sein Markenzeichen war, lockte Gaffle One leicht beeinflussbare Mädchen in sein lukratives Zuhältergeschäft. Die Gewinne flossen direkt in die Produktion seines Debüt-Klassikers „I ain’t tha ONE“, die er zu Tausenden aus dem Kofferraum seines 1979er Remington (das GaffleMobil) verkaufte. Der internationale Mischkonzern ScamWay witterte die Chance auf ein Multi-Level-Marketing und tat sich mit Gaffle One zusammen, um in seinen Plattenverkauf einzusteigen. Dies ermutigte „Tha Gaffla“, ehrlich zu werden und das erste Straßenpyramidengeschäft aufzubauen, das seine Tapes über eine Armada bevollmächtigter Händler vertrieb. Heute ist Gaffle One besser unter seinem Geburtsnamen Gern Blanston bekannt, dem Spitzenvertreter für ScamWay in Nordamerika. Gern ist hier Marktführer in Zahnpasta, Fleckentfernerprodukten und Gedenkmünzen. Forth Right MC rechts Nicht alle Legenden haben Respekt verdient! Erinnert ihr euch noch an den? Der Schwachkopf von der East Coast meinte, er müsse hier aufkreuzen und uns sagen, was abgeht! Ich lach mich tot. Hat immer nur von sich und seinen Raumschiffen geschwafelt und ging mir tierisch auf den Sack. Jeder hasste ihn. War davon überzeugt, all die East-Coast-Trottel inspiriert zu haben – ’n Scheiß hat er getan! Glaubt mir. Ich war derjenige. Die Alben Madd Dogg: Hustlin’ like Gangstaz rechts Blastin’ Fools, 1990 Dieses verdammt gute Album hat alles andere in den Schatten gestellt. Madd Doggs Gangster-Geschichten über Luxusleben, Lowrider und Hurenfick sind der wahre Gangsta-Rap-Shit! Madd Dogg: Still Madd rechts Blastin’ Fools, 1990 Der Nachfolger – wurde noch im selben Jahr schnell nachgeschossen. Welch Arbeitsmoral! Enthält den Erfolgsklassiker „2:30 in the Afternoon“ Madd Dogg: Forty Dogg ''' rechts Blastin’ Fools, 1993 Wenn Madd Dogg auf „Still Madd“ mad war, hätte man „Forty Dogg“ auch „Even madder than on Still Madd“ benennen können. Madd Dogg verarbeitete auf dem Album sein Privatleben (gescheiterte Beziehung zu Rochell’le, Wechsel zu Doggy Boyz und ein Schuldenberg) und ging neue Wege, als er zahlreiche neue Themen beackerte, unter anderem Spaß am Betrunkensein („Funkin’ Forties“) und Vorteile von Gras („Madd N A Haze“). Der Rest der Westküste folgte schnell seinem Beispiel. „Forty Dogg“ markierte das letzte große Album, gefolgt von mittelmäßigen „N.L.A.D.B. (Never leave a Dog behind)“, 1994. Das Album wurde 2003 zur Freude vieler Fans digital überarbeitet. Höhepunkte: *„Madd Funk“ *„Me and my Blunt“ *„4 my Doggz“ *„Alone with my Dogz“ *„Doggz need Luv“ '''OG Loc: Str8 from tha Streetz rechts Blastin’ Fools, 1992 Enthält Songs, die er kurz nach dem Knast aufgenommen hatte. Höhepunkte: *„Hard in the Yard“ *„4 to a Cell“ *„Iz u packin?“ *„Loc is the Name“ *„Don’t u know I’m Loc, oh Man?“ Rochell’le: Leg$ rechts Blastin’ Fools, 1991 Das Interessanteste an diesem Album ist ihre Abkehr vom Image des braven Mädchens. Rochell’le tritt selbstbewusster und offener auf, ohne Scheu, ihre hellhäutige Sexualität auf dem urbanen Markt zur Schau zu stellen. Die Pop-Welt war erstaunt angesichts dieser Rolle rückwärts, und während die Straße zu diesem Album abging, löste sich ihre provinzielle Fan-Gemeinde in Luft auf. Höhepunkte: *„Street Queen“ *„Vanilla Na Na“ *„A Dogg’s Bitch“ (Duett mit Madd Dogg) *„Blastin Bitch“ GMW: It’s a GMW Thang! rechts Blastin’ Fools, 1990 – Vergriffen, „It’s a GMW Thang!“ erzielt als Sammlerstück auf Auktionsseiten 50 Dollar aufwärts. – Weblinks * Offizielle Legends-Website Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen